1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printer system in which a printer prints an image using multiple types of ink based on a print job generated by a printer driver device. The present disclosure also relates to the printer driver device and the printer used in the printer system.
2. Related Art
In order for a printer to print an image based on a print job generated by a printer driver device, the printer driver device compresses raster data on the image to reduce the volume of data to transfer and transmits the compressed data to the printer. The printer then decompresses the data received.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-228067 proposes a technique for reducing the overall data volume by selectively using a method of compressing raster data depending on the raster data.
Specifically, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-228067, a compression method that can compress text data at a high compression rate is employed for raster data for black which is likely to be used for text, while a compression method that can compress data other than text, such as graphics, at a high compression rate is employed for raster data for colors other than black which are likely to be used for an object other than text.